RWBY: the adventures of team ZHDW
by eagleism
Summary: join team ZHDW (shadow) as they start their second year at beacon where will they go what will they experience what mysteries from their pasts will be revealed stick around and you may just find out, this is m rated cause adult 18 stuff will happen just not explicitly in the story
1. Chapter 1: a new year at beacon

**Chapter 1: a new year at beacon**

It was morning and the sun was casting its light on the proud facade of Beacon academy, because today was in fact a beginning of a new year at beacon, all the new students would arrive today but some other students would begin their second year here at beacon and had already moved in to their old dorm rooms, some of these students were the members of team ZHDW who had endured their first year at beacon and started fresh as second years, the sun shined through team ZHDWs window and lit up the room and the leader Zanes face, he shortly awoke looking towards the window "i thought i asked wight to close the curtains when she would get back" with an annoyed sigh he slowly started to sit up straight but was abruptly stopped by a giant freaking scorpion stinger inches away from his face, "ahh god dammit i thought i asked him to get control of that thing" he slowly slid out under the tail just out of its reach, before he reached the end of the bed and fell on the floor he quickly got up "well gotta wake him first" he stood up on the side of the bed and poked his still sleeping friend Damien in the side, "hey damien wake up its the first day of school" Zane heard a few grunts and other sleepy sounds before Damien slowly turned his head towards Zane almost having to force his eyes open from sleepyness, "you know you saying that makes me want to get out of bed even less" Zane responded " well maybe but you know you dont wanna be late for first day, remember what happened last year when we showed up late to the first day" Damien shivered just from the thought "live field grimm training and NOT the nice kind" "alright alright im up already" Zane was quick to add "oh and by the way get control of your tail already or you have to sleep in the bottom bunk it almost happened again" Damien was quick to defense "hey relax you think its easy controlling this thing while im unconscious or asleep and NO WAY am i sleeping in the bottom bunk" "well you have to unless you get control of that tail" Zane added this caused the otherwise cheerful facade of Damien to drop a little, Zane quickly apologized " look Damien im sorry i cant make you feel bad cause of your tail i just cant, just try hard and keep in there i know you can get full control over that thing" Damien continued "hey wouldnt it be an idea to wake the girls they shouldnt be late either right" "alright alright fine i get it ill wake them" Zane said as he made his way towards the other bunk bed where his two other teammates was laying still sleeping, he quickly noticed Hazels boombox standing right next to her on her bedside table "this oughta wake them" Zane said while he turned it on the sound of loud beats and electric guitars instantly flooded the room at such a volume that Zane had to immediately cover his ears for them not to be blown out, he looked at the still sleeping figure of Hazel and saw that she was still sleeping maybe even more sound now that music were on, but it did manage to wake Wight who had to shout to even be heard "TURN DOWN THAT GOD FORSAKEN MUSIC" Zane had to yell back "SORRY BUT IM TRYING TO WAKE HAZEL" Wight reached for the volume slider and turned it way down, there now at least they could hear their own thoughts "well why are you using music that she likes then" Wight asked "uhhhh sorry i dont think i follow" Zane was a bit confused "for an alarm you gotta use music that you dont like so that you want to get up to turn it off if you use music that you like you are more likely to just stay in bed wanting to listen to it" Wight continued "here try some of this".

She changed the radio to another channel, soft piano and violins now filled the room as she turned it to the classical channel, very shortly thereafter Hazels hand arose from her covers to turn the radio off as quickly as she could "who dares play such sounds from my boombox" Wight backed off a bit Zane very carefully answared "sorry babe i had to wake you, dont wanna be late for the first day of school" Hazels face lightened up a little when she saw her boyfriend "you know, you saying that makes me wanna get up even less" a loud "HA!" could be heard from the other side of the room where Damien triumphantly said "thats what i said and i was right, HA take that Zane" Zane held up his hands "woah woah calm down what is this gang up on the leader day or something, okay i get it school is boring and you dont wanna go, but we have to its kinda obligatory" Wight smiled at the whole situation but eventually broke in to defend Zane "ive actually heard that this year theres gonna be all new subjects, some which does sound pretty interesting" Zane pointed at wight "ha see see you two someone here whos actually excited" Wight continued "like i saw a new subject called grimm studies its where were supposed to find out about the nature of grimm and stuff like that, im actually thinking about taking that subject this year" Damien scoffed "hmm ill just go with history again" Zane looked at Damien "really history thats just proffessor Port telling stories about himself" "exactly Zane its the perfect subject to slack off in" "but you do get a test at the end of the year" "ha ha thats where its easy again see Port never changes his stories theyre all the same stories from last year, meaning the same questions meaning the same answars i dont have to do anything productive the entire year" Damien was celebrating to himself when Zane once again returned to the girls "so how bout you Hazel what subject are you gonna take" hazel took a moment to think then said "i actually thought that whole grimm studies thing sounded pretty interesting im thinking of taking that with Wight" Zane also thought about his choices and then said "hmm yeah last year i went way into physical training and stuff liken that, cause i wanted the skills to take down grimm not just the weapons, so this year im thinking about going more educational so i know about fighting instead of just being able to do it, so im thinking some battle planning and fighting theory classes" Wight then said "that does sound like a good plan i bet that will also come in handy for some of our team exercises, but anyway you guys gonna leave so us girls can get changed or should we just begin now" Wight said with that seductive wink that only Wight could make "i dont mind" Damien said with a smile, Zane quickly stopped that train of thought "right excuse us come on Damien" and grabbed his arm "but they said they didnt mind" Damien said while being pulled out of the room.

Outside of the door Zane stopped with Damien to wait for them "man always the showstopper" Damien said once they reached the hall right outside their room "hey i dont want you seeing my girlfriend naked no matter what" they waited for a good five minutes then the girls came out of the room Wight with her short pink skirt and blouse with buttons where one extra button wouldnt hurt and Hazel in her ripped jeans and and pink t-shirt with a leather vest out over and her boombox on her left shoulder "were ready" Wight said with excitement in her voice "arent you forgetting something Wight" Zane added Wight looked confused for a second but then she realized "oh right i dont have my tail, two seconds" she hurried back into her room and pulled out the bottom drawer where she rummaged around for a few seconds but then finally stood up with her demon looking robot tail and attached it twisted it so it would stay on and turned the neural receptors on, this seemed to leave her dazed for a few seconds but life quickly appeared back in her eyes "wow havent really gotten used to the whole neural interface thing yet but doctors said that would be the easiest way to control it and my mom and dad did hire top proffessional surgeons to make the implants but it was all worth it to complete my look" wight spun around while looking at her tail smiling her trademark seductive smile Damien said "you look like some sort of succubus just without wings" "well that WAS the look i was going for right Damien" Wight looked at him with a smile Damien quickly apologized "right right i know i just wanted you to know youre rocking that look" Wight smiled a bit more genuine than seductive this time "thank you Damien" Zane looked at his scroll "alright hate to break your moment there but we gotta get going if we want to get to classes on time" and with that they went towards the entrance hall where all the students new and old had to meet for the grand start of the year speech, as their headmaster called it "you know what guys i think this year is going to be awesome" Zane said with confidence as him and his team went to the entrance ready for a new year at beacon.


	2. Chapter 2: the very first mission

**Chapter 2: the very first mission**

 **(hey guys chapter 2 is finally here, and this time I'm gonna try experimenting with some things, as you can see the line distance is bigger and the text itself is bigger letters to hopefully make the whole thing easier to read, and of course what you are reading right now, author notes so hopefully these changes fixes a lot of the issues with the previous chapters, so enjoy the continued story of Zane and his team)**

It was still morning as Zane and his team went to the great hall where a big opening ceremony was to be held, Zane was walking fast as they were already close to being late "c'mon guys step it up a little we don't want to be late, the opening ceremony is almost starting" Damien was the first to complain "urrgh do we have to hurry so much, I mean it's not like they check who's there and not there at the opening ceremony" Zane answered quick "no but I for one do not want to miss all of the new teams here at beacon, I mean hey some of them could end up working with us on some missions or something" Hazel quickly supported Zane in this matter "yeah I wanna see some of the huntsmen and huntresses were gonna be working with for an entire year, you gotta know your classmates' man" Damien held up his hands "alright alright I'm sorry, but you can't blame for wanting to sleep those extra minutes" and with that our team entered the grand hall.

Students was everywhere, a huge crowd gathered in the middle (the first-years), and a huge amount of other students gathered in the back and on the sides (the second/third-years) at one end of this magnificent hall there was a large stage with curtains for right now. The curtains split apart and revealed a pretty young-looking man, with a coffee mug in on hand and a cane in the other, despite having no visible movement impairment, his green scarf like a leaf in the spring was around his neck held together by a little cross-shaped brooch or pin or something, and his small black round glasses indicated a man who knew just about everything. This man was none other than the headmaster of beacon, the huntsman of a thousand battles professor Ozpin.

With a warm and welcoming smile, he walked to a microphone in the middle of the stage, cleared his throat and began speaking "welcome everyone new students old students, no matter who you are I'm happy that you chose to either enter beacon as a first-year" pointing towards the crowd in the middle of the grand hall "or continue another year here at beacon" where he pointed towards everyone on the sides and in the back "well first things first we got a whole bunch of new students full of potential, as most of you probably know here at beacon all future huntsmen and huntresses are split into teams of four different students, each and every team is carefully planned out by myself and my amazing assistant and vice principal Glynda Goodwitch" whereas he pointed towards the staff members, where a woman looking not much younger then Ozpin, stood up with her riding crop firmly in her right hand and then sat down shortly thereafter, Ozpin continued "so with that said let me actually reveal the teams for you all, as soon as you see yourself in a team please find each other and stay together for the rest of this ceremony, so without further ado let me announce the first team: TEAM RWBY led by Ruby Rose" there was some commotion down in the crowd but finally you could see a young girl with a small stature with a crimson red hood going down into a cape/scarf wrapped around a pitch black long sleeved dress, she looked like if little red riding hood suddenly got serious, although Zane saw and wondered a little, right after he whispered to his team "hey that Ruby girl doesn't she look a little young to be enrolled here at beacon" Damien could see it too "yeah now that you mention she does seem pretty young" Wight shook her head "c'mon guys just because she's short doesn't mean she's young she's probably just short for her age" Zane didn't think much more of it and just let Ozpin continue.

Ozpin continued for a long time mentioning a whole lot of different teams, but after he was done, he began to talk about something else "and now that all of the first-years have been put together in teams, now it's time to talk about last year because like every year there is a top performing team ranging from everything like raw skill, to team building and team exercising and influenced a tiny bit from their grades, here's last year top performing team: TEAM ZHDW led by Zane summers" Ozpin pointed towards the back of the hall where Zane and his team was celebrating "woohoo, alright, that's how it's done" Ozpin continued "but of course that wouldn't have been possible without Mr. Summers teammates like for example Hazel Redfield" Hazel smiled her confident smile and just took all the attention in, but Ozpin wasn't done "but of course there is more to a team besides the leader, and the second-in-command there is also someone like Damien Arachnas also a valuable member of the team" Damien didn't know what to do, he's never been getting attention for something good that he did, so he just stood there with a kind of awkward smile while he tucked away his tail a little more making sure nobody saw it. Ozpin spoke once more "and of course who can forget the last member of a team, you won't if that last member is Ms. Jenna Wight" Wight put on a little seductive smile, winked at Ozpin, who just ignored it, and looked around the hall while waving her tail back and forth, Ozpin finished "so that was the top performing team of last year, can you be the top performing team next year we'll just have to see, but for now all first-years report to the dorms where you may get your room, all second and third-years report to the mission room where you may get your very first mission of this year, that is all I had for you so now good luck to everyone and I hope to get to know some of you better" and with that Ozpins grand opening ceremony was finished Zane turned to his team "see I told you we wouldn't want to miss this" "dude I didn't know we were the top performing team of last year "Damien said still with amazement in his voice Zane continued "well we were, now who ready for a mission" Damien excitedly proclaimed " I call an elimination mission, just a big horde of grimms and me tearing through them all" Damien mimicked some slashing movements with his hands Zane just smiled, he was totally in on that "any objections" he asked the two girls Hazel thought for a moment but then answered "none from me I do need to get my grimm killing game back" Hazel did some small stretches while fiddling with some buttons on her boombox, Wight was the last to say something "well fine if you brutes absolutely have to flaunt your muscles I suppose I can't object" she said with a cheeky smile so that it was obvious she was joking, Zane then said "alright then its settled an elimination mission it is then, let's go team ZHDW lets get back into the action with our very first mission this year"

 **(well here it is I hope you like the new changes and I really hope that the punctuation is correct, you see because my first language is not English, that doesn't mean I'm bad at English, I mean I myself would say that I'm pretty damm good at English but something I have never been good at is punctuation even in my own language I'm very bad at punctuation, I hope that the punctuation isn't completely wrong and I guess ill see you next chapter)**


	3. Chapter 3: the very first mission part 2

**Chapter 3: the very first mission part two**

 **(so welcome back to the adventure, this time it's gonna be more action packed, like actual fighting will happen in this part, but other than that I have nothing really to add so enjoy)**

They were heading towards the mission room, where team ZHDW were to pick their very first mission of this year, Damien walked ahead of the others, clearly being more excited than the rest Zane called him out "hey Damien remember that were supposed to choose our mission as a team" Damien answered quickly "yeah yeah I'm just going ahead to... scan the terrain yeah that's what I'm doing" Zane couldn't contain his laughter "we haven't even started the mission yet and already you wanna scout ahead" Wight put a hand on Zanes shoulder "let him, can't you see he's excited" Zane held his hands up "alright fine fine he's just gonna have to wait for us to catch up I guess then" but the team did manage to get to the mission room, Damien already waiting impatiently at one of the mission monitors, Hazel was the first to get to Damien "so Damien what did you find" Hazel asked and looked at the monitor he was standing at, Damien excitedly pointed at the monitor and said "look look a big nest of grimms have been spotted at one of the streets in mountain glenn" Zane looked at the mission but then declined Damien "sorry man but this is a big nest even looking at the difficulty, I'd say it would take at least some third-years to deal with this, and even then maybe those third-years would even need a teacher or some kind of other escort, in the form of an actual professional huntsman" Zane didn't get much further until two boys definitely older then the team, (most likely third-years) went up to the mission monitor, looked at the mission, then just accepted it and walked away Damien was shocked "what they're only two people and sure they were probably third-years but still" Zane just looked at them walking away "well those two are different Damien, I've heard that they lost their other two team members in a battle, and also that they could take on big grimms alone, like were talking deathstalkers and fully grown nevermores" Damien was a little annoyed that his mission was declined, but soon after a new mission popped up on the same monitor replacing the previously, now taken mission Hazel began checking out this new mission, and then poked Zane and Damien on the shoulders "what about this mission" Zane took a look "hmm sudden increase in grimm observations in FOREVER FALLS?!"

Zane didn't get it Forever Falls has always been such a quiet place "looking for a team to find any evidence as to why that many grimms has appeared, and killing said grimms on the way" Zane thought about it for some time but then turned towards his team "so what do you say it's kind of a mix between a surveillance mission and an elimination mission, so we got the grimm killing for you Damien, and the technicality and objective based mission for you Wight" Wight and Damien looked at each other, then smiled together as they turned their heads towards Zane, while simultaneously saying "sign me up" Zane was proud of himself "there as the best leader, I just found a perfect middle ground for both Wight and Damien what do you say about that huh babe" he looked to Hazel who just rolled her eyes, as Zane put an arm around her "don't be cocky babe, it doesn't suit you" Zane smiled back "alright then sorry" Hazel couldn't contain a small laughter "although that was pretty impressive how you could get a mission everyone was satisfied with" Zane still with his arm around Hazel then continued "I am good at a number of things for example picking out my girl" Hazel looked Zane in the eyes "I wouldn't say you're GOOD at it, I'd say you were the BEST at it" Hazel added before they shared a nice kiss, after that Zane then turned his attention towards the other two "well if were all ready let's get to the weapons locker to get our weapons and then it's off to Forever Falls with us" Zane accepted the mission and then with his team headed towards the weapons lockers.

At the weapons lockers Zane and Damien found their lockers, pushed in their codes and unlocked their lockers, with Hazel and Wight just waiting on the sidelines since they already always had their weapons with them, in the form of Wight's tail and Hazels boombox, Zane looked at his two daggers neatly in their scabbards and everything he took them out tied the scabbards around his waist, and then unsheathed both of his daggers "aww yeah it's been a while since I've held these two babies in my hands" he spun them around for a little while, and then put them together their, hilts locking in place, one of the blades vanishing completely into the knife, the other getting replaced with a series of small barrels in a circular pattern and with that that Zane stood with a small convenient minigun, he revved it up the barrels spinning around ready to fire at an incredible speed, Zane admired his weapon "nice everything works perfectly and smoothly and still plenty of ammo" Zane stopped his minigun, separated the two daggers the circular pattern of small barrels giving way for the small blade to once again come out, he spun his two daggers around one last time before sheathing them "how about you Damien how's your weapon" Damien just smiled as he fastened two leather strips holding his two leather fingerless gloves in place, and out sprung two small knife blades out of some holes around the part where the knuckles are "looking pretty good as always" the two blades on each hand then switched position and then started spinning rapidly around like sawblades, all while emitting a sound not far away from a chainsaw "and spinning just as fast as usual" with those words he turned them off, and retracted his claws into his gloves, the two boys were now finally ready and turned towards the two girls, Zane then asked "how about you two you ready?" Hazel grinned "like you even have to ask" she said while transforming her boombox into her metal bat with spikes Zane then looked at Wight "and you" Wight just smiled her seductive smile "oho I'm always ready for you Zane" she said winking and then extending her tail the tip spinning around a couple of times while a hole at the tip opened up "let's get going shall we".

As they entered the hangar a man with a thermos, green tie and messy green hair and round glasses waved them over to a helicopter he was standing at, they went over there "hi Dr. Oobleck" Wight greeted the man "hello Ms. Wight and greetings to you all team ZHDW I will be escorting you to the mission area after that you're on your own" Oobleck very quickly introduced then sipped some coffee "thanks" Zane said while jumping in the helicopter followed by everyone else Dr. Oobleck then told the pilot "alright were all here take us to Forever Falls" the pilot nodded and put the helicopter into motion, Oobleck took a sip from his thermos and then said "so anyone of you thinking about taking my class on the nature of grimm" Wight raised her hand and then answered "yeah me and Hazel here are gonna take it, I for one am looking forward to learning more about these grimm" Oobleck's face lightened up a little "ahh I see well thanks for that I certainly hope that I can pass the gift of knowledge on to younger generations, there is actually a whole lot more to grimm than you would first think" Wight smiled "I don't doubt it" Hazel just looked out the window "I just can't wait to actually get out in the field again" Oobleck switched his attention to Hazel "ahh more of a fighter then a learner I see well that's fine we can always use more of those anyway" Hazel looked a little surprised at Oobleck "thanks you know for a grown up you're not the absolute worst" Oobleck laughed a little "I will take that as an amazing compliment, well no more time for chit chat were here, get moving and remember to call me if you find anything, and when you yourself mean you have completed your mission" he directed that last comment at Zane who just answered "you can count on us Dr. Oobleck, alright team ZHDW move out".

They found themselves in a beautiful clearing surrounded by trees with the most vibrant colors this was Forever Falls. Zane looked around carefully "be careful team grimms may have heard us coming" that suspicion got proved quickly as they heard the unmistakable sound of a beowolfs howl, soon followed by a flock of them appearing with exposed teeth growling at them. Team ZHDW stared them down each one of them pulling their own kind of smile, before the silence was broken by a few words uttered by Zane "team ZHDW charge" and with that both groups rushed at each other, and with a jump Zane unsheathed his daggers and plunged them into the first beowolf, then rolled out of the way of another, that Damien then slashed across the chest, hitting another with his scorpion tail now fully extended, leaving that beowolf dazed, as Wight's own robotic tail pierced through that beowolfs chest, afterwards she charged up a laser beam from the tip of her tail, shooting straight through another beowolfs head, Hazel smashed the head of one beowolf then jumped up and kicked another in the chest, sending it to the ground where she then placed one foot on the chest of the downed beowolf, who tried to claw at her then lining up a swing then sending her metal spiked bat straight into the side of its head hitting it clean off, sending it flying across the clearing it continued like this for a little while with the beowolves not standing much of a chance, until the beowolves retreated and the team heard a much more frightening roar, and saw a sight just as frightening.

It was an ursa covered in armor plates everywhere, and some spikes protruding from its back and shoulders, and just generally bigger than a normal ursa which it wasn't this beast was commonly referred to as: an ursa major. The team just stood there with open mouths before Hazel broke the silence "none of our weapons can pierce the armor of an ursa major" but Zane then shook his head "we do have one weapon OUR weapon" Wight was quick to add "but we only started PRACTISING with it last year, we are far from having used it in a battle situation" Zane kept the confidence up "we have to try it's our only chance of hurting that thing" Wight reluctantly answered, "fine let's do it". Zane started it off by transforming his weapon into a minigun, but the ursa major didn't care and started running towards the team "HAZEL!" Zane yelled, prompting Hazel to switch her bat back into a boombox, opening a hole in the back and attaching it to the barrel of Zanes minigun, while the ursa was just getting closer "WIGHT!" Zane continued where Wight then reconfigured the tip of her tail, then sticking it inside the back of Zane minigun, the ursa being closer now, "DAMIEN ADD THE SPICE" Zane finally said, opening up a small hole in the top of his minigun, where Damien dripped a single drop of his venom into the minigun, ursa being almost right in front of them, Zane finished off the whole thing with these last words "TEAM ZHDWS ULTIMATE WEAPON: THE BASS CANNON FIRE AWAY" and with the ursa right in front of them swiping towards Zane, then laser powered soundwaves fired out from the bass cannon, with a miniguns firing rate, and leaving venomous clouds on whatever or whoever they hit, the ursa major got launched back, pinned against a wall and completely shredded, by the sheer power of their bass cannon, and with that team ZHDWs first encounter, of their very first mission this year was finished.


	4. Chapter 4: the very first mission part 3

**The adventures of team ZHDW**

 **(hello, I'm finally back yes, I'm not in exile and I haven't been banished to another dimension the thing is I have had the time to write a new chapter and I have also been wanting to write a new chapter but I just never actually did it so sorry that you had to wait a whole year for my next chapter but it's here and don't worry the next chapter will not come next year)**

Chapter 4: the very first mission part 3

The dust settled down, and the poisoned clouds slowly disappeared revealing the few remains of the ursa major, team ZHDW all sighed in relief and suddenly a loud "FUCK YEAH" could be heard coming from none other than Hazel, and with that everything went back to normal, Wight exclaimed "and the first swear of the year goes to Hazel Redfield" Hazel was quick to add "yeah I'm sorry but that one's been building up for some time now, you know the teachers don't allow swearing in their classes or just in general and it pisses me off, cause I need to get shit like that out" "woah woah calm down Hazel you know what I say about swearing, only do it if the situation calls for it, or if it would make sense in that situation" Zane said with a stern look "and believe me it's not just something I'm saying I swear too gonna admit that right away but I do it only when the situation calls for it, alright you get it babe" he said with a more friendly expression "yeah yeah I get it I won't swear too much but still the one before that had been building up for a while so I just needed to get it all out right" Hazel said with an innocent expression Zane chuckled a little "it's cool babe you know that's another reason I fell for you, that passion" and with that he sneaked in a little kiss on her cheek before finally returning to the team as a whole "alright team well need to check if not the entire forest then a large amount of it anyway so let's just get going shall we" and so they started moving through the forest only encountering small grimms here and there

While they were moving Wight added "I know that there are some caves here in Forever Falls so we could check those out just to be safe or at least the two biggest ones" Zane nodded "yeah I see what you mean and that is a good idea, in fact the first cave is right in front of us so let's head in" and so they headed into the cave hiding behind some large rocks Damien with weapons ready took command right there "alright team we jump them in three... two... one HAAAH" Damien jumped out in front of the rocks weapons ready but there was nothing a single creep started running towards them but was taken out by a single shot from Wight's tail who then said "damm nothing I thought for sure that something would be in this cave" Zane comforted her "hey its fine this was only one cave out of two right so let's just head straight for the second one plus wouldn't it be a good thing that nothing is here cause that means nothing bad is here" Wight couldn't help but smile at that comment "I suppose you're right our mission is to look into the growing grimm numbers and not just a joyous grimm killing spree" Damien noticed that and said "hey I thought you weren't into just elimination missions, that you didn't like just killing grimms just for the sake of killing grimms" Wight saw her opportunity to tease so of course she took it "there's a lot you don't know about me for example what I'm into you probably don't wanna know what I'm into it might just be too much for you" she finished up with a slight lick of her lips and began smiling when Damien started to look flustered "uhh I...I'm.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to assume what you were into" Wight couldn't keep it together and started laughing "sorry sorry I'm just teasing... just teasing oh man sometimes you're too easy Damien, but that aside I've grown into the idea of elimination missions, so I do enjoy them" she finished laughing and then Damien and Wight just sorta stood there looking each other in the eyes, before drawing just a bit closer to each other, maybe leaning a little bit in but then suddenly *SNAP* pulled them right back it was Zane "c'mon team lets continue you know important mission and stuff like that" Damien shook his head a little "right right I'm here I'm ready lets continue shall we Wight" "uhmm y.. yeah lets" Wight also said

It was starting to get a little dark signaling that evening was just around the corner so continuing through the forest they soon heard a large herd of grimm just ahead they immediately went into battle positions Zane with a whisper exclaimed "alright this time lets sneak up on them get the moment of surprise" everyone was immediately into that idea, because that was what team ZHDW was all about they weren't called team ZHDW (shadow) for nothing cause they each excelled at sneaking up on their enemies each in their own way Zane continued "so let's split up and sneak up and take out as many grimms as we can without being noticed" and with that Zane sneaked up behind a tree so he was completely covered by its shadow "see you when weve taken them all out" and with those words he just disappeared seemingly into the trees shadow Damien said a little annoyed "damm if I had a semblance like his I could also sneak up so much easier than anyone else but I guess I gotta do it my own way bye ladies" and with that Damien shot the claws on one of his hands into the trunk on a nearby tree and pulled himself up onto that tree and with that he was gone Wight then said "leave it to the boys to be so excited about sneaking oh well it's what we do, so Hazel you go left, and I go right?" Hazel nodded "sure" and so the two girls split up also planning on taking the stealth approach

The next few minutes were complete silence, while one grimm after another got taken out quietly and without any other grimm noticing, but the numbers of grimm didnt seem to get lower, Zane hiding in a shadow thought to himself *damm whats happening I keep taking out grimms but the herd dosent seem to get smaller* Zane kept looking around in hopes of finding out why and that's when he noticed it in the middle of the clearing, a giant puddle filled with some sort of black liquid *what is that* he thought but right there he got his answer, cause the puddle started bubbling and moving only for a beowolf to surface growling a bit and then just joined the rest of the crowd *that goo is spawning more grimm so that's what's been going on here in Forever Falls we need to just attack or else well never clear them out god I hope my team is in on this idea* and with that Zane decided to just blow all of their cover and jumping out from the tree he was in knives at the ready while yelling "TEAM ZHDW WE NEED TO ATTACK THEM DIRECTLY GET OUT OF YOU COVER AND CHARGE!" Damien, Hazel and Wight was all confused at first but then decided to just listen to their leader, each jumping out of a different place, this did catch the herd of guard and the grimm looked surprised at first but soon they got over it and was ready to counterattack, a huge battle then followed Damien battled over to Zane "and why did you think it was a good idea to blow our covers" he said while fending off a couple creeps "you've probably noticed the giant dark puddle in the middle right" Zane answered while dispatching a beowolf "yeah what about it" Damien asked "take a look" Zane said and so Damien looked at the puddle where three creeps emerged and joined the battle Damien was in chock "WHAT that puddle spawns grimm" Zane took care of the newly emerged creeps before then saying "yeah and our stealthy approach couldn't kill them quicker then they spawned so that's why we need to be quick about this" Damien smiled slightly "well why didnt you say so now I can really get serious" he then moved his claws into position and started their spinning, and also he fired them so he had four small buzz saws all out at the same time, and then he started swinging them around with deadly accuracy killing grimm after grimm.

 **(but enough of this fight lets transition to another area entirely just to see a small scene play out let's head to downtown city of vale)**

It was almost night time the sun had gone down but there was still some color in the evening sky, a man was fleeing from something or someone and decided to head into some of the alleyways, he turned left and right and then right again, the alleys seemingly like a labyrinth, he ran and ran while hyperventilating and sweating not just because he had been running for some time, but also because he was afraid of his life, he knew he maybe had kept a little of the money of his most recent trade deal for himself, and that his trade partner had not been too happy about that, but that was still no reason to send HIM after him right? He was constantly checking behind him but deep down he knew that it wouldn't matter, HE could track you almost no matter how far away you were, but the man's hope really sank when he noticed he had ran into a dead end, no escape in any direction that's when he heard HIS voice right behind him "hahaha oh man too bad for you buddy you ran and ran and ran and still you managed to hit the only dead end there was hohoh man how unfortunate for you" he turned around and saw HIM, a young boy not older then maybe 17 or 18 with black clothes, a cape and a hood pulled up around his face, on his waist there was this glimmer of red a red shine which shot into the man's eyes, fading only to reveal a dagger in its scabbard with a blood red hilt the boy had a really cocky smile and stood there with his arms crossed "so here you have two options either you just accept your fate and let me kill you or you could TRY and fight back and maybe live a few seconds longer because of that hehehe your choice" he said with a voice that could induce fear in some of the toughest of people, the man now getting controlled by his fight or flight instinct pulled his own knife and started charging toward the boy, the boys cocky smile only grew cockier "I love it when they try to fight back" he said but without moving an inch, the man then thrusted his knife forward towards the boys chest but when it was just about an inch away from connecting and piercing the boy then he, seemingly with an unnatural speed simply turned his side to the man so he thrusted right past him "ohh man that's gotta feel bad you were so close to hitting me aww I'm sorry" the man's fear had partially been taken over by anger but the boy wasn't finished "alright my turn" the then placed his hand on his dagger and the man closed his eyes in anticipation but didn't feel anything he just heard something that could be two slashes but he didn't feel anything

He opened his eyes only to see the boy still standing there with his arms crossed now he was really angry at the boy he was gonna charge him again but not before yelling "okay this time don't move now ill cut you down" the boy simply answered "okay you got it I won't move" still with that cocky smile the man then started moving again but as soon as he took a step he felt it, a sharp pain in his ankle and stomach he looked down slowly and saw what he had feared the most, his ankles were cut up so he couldn't walk without falling and his stomach had a large slash in it where blood just poured out, he immediately fell to the ground paralyzed by the sudden pain and he slowly looked up and saw the boy not having moved an inch, he actually hadn't moved it seemed like but then the boy broke the silence "there you go just lie down and it will all be over soon I cut a pretty big and important vein there so you're definitely gonna bleed out so that's it my jobs done here and thanks I needed a good little battle" "bye now" he said before jumping on the nearest buildings and climbing to the top the man just lying there helpless, the boy was now running from rooftop to rooftop "he that was a fun little contract now I better get back and collect my money" suddenly there was no more rooftops as he came to the end of the street he stopped quickly "woah there ran out of rooftops" he said as he looked down to the street seeing maybe one or two people "hmm no one really around its getting dark I suppose I could fly back" he said and with that he backed up and ran again this time toward the edge of the roof, and jumped out from it only to reveal a pair of bat wings from under his cape, before taking off into the night heading back to his mysterious contractors to get his money.

 **(and with that the chapter ends here again so sorry for not having uploaded a new chapter in forever as I was saying I have had the time and I have wanted to write more I just didn't do it for whatever reason so thanks for your patience with me and trust me the next chapter will not come out next year)**


	5. Chapter 5: the very first mission finale

**The adventures of team ZHDW**

 **Chapter 5: the very first mission final part**

 **(so, as I was saying it hasn't been a year and here is the next part already so as you can see this is the final part to the very first mission chapter, don't worry ill come up with a new chapter title next time, which probably isn't going to be multiple parts, but anyway let's get back to right where we left off)**

It was dark out the sun had gone down, and so downtown City Of Vale was engulfed in darkness and silence, all except for some flapping that came from the air from a boy with bat wings, flying back to his contractors for he had just completed a contract, not a big one just some guy who didn't honor a trade deal, and soon the boy had come back to where he was given the contract it was a white fang hideout, the boy landed on the roof made sure that his wings was tucked away behind his cape and headed inside the warehouse, where he saw the usual, white fang members plotting for protests or takeovers or whatever else there were, the boy didn't really care what they were doing he was part of his own team who did their own stuff, he went to the back of the warehouse where a door with a bit of a different symbol then the normal white fang it was the normal white fang logo but instead of claw marks in the background there was a dagger, and the head in the logo was wearing a small cape this was the side organization the boy was a member of "the white fang assassins" a deadly group of assassins working for the white fang, taking out deserters or enemies or just anyone they're paid to, when he approached the door the door whispered to him " _what is the music of life"_ whereas the boy calmly answered "silence my brother" " _welcome back"_ the door whispered before opening.

The boy stepped in to a mostly empty room, but he knew it wasn't completely empty he looked to the back of the room where a faint silhouette could be seen, he approached the silhouette "what's up I'm back" the boy said but the answer he got was not friendly "I thought I told you to always address me with my title or simply boss" the silhouette angrily said back, the boy rolled his eyes "urrgh fine hello boss I have returned from a successful contract" "urgh I gagged a little just saying it like that" the silhouette spoke once more "well good job anyway but of course I would expect nothing less from my top ranking assassin" the boy pulled down his hood to reveal the most beautiful golden a little messy hair and bright piercing blue eyes still with his cocky smile "Jack Darkblade" the silhouette wasn't finished yet "but you see Jack I have another task for you, this time it's an important one so important that you're gonna get your two other team members to help you firstly miss Panthera" right after the boss said that a young girl maybe one year older than Jack came out from some shadows, she was also wearing completely black leather clothes and completely black hair along with a panther tail and panther ears, with two knives placed neatly on each side of her in their scabbards Jack just looked at her with a curious expression "Jade I thought you said you were never going on another team mission again" where she answered "well the boss made me and plus if it's with you it's not that bad" Jack only smirked at that remark "woah I think someone here likes me" she just rolled her eyes "I didn't mean it like that and you know that, you're efficient and talented and a good teammate, with you I can expect a job well done and that's all there is to it" Jack just answered "sure if you say so" the boss began talking again "and secondly you will get mister foreman" but he didn't appear near the boss but Jack instantly heard some footsteps behind him "SURPRISE" Jack just turned to the side took out his foot and tripped his attacker, it was a young man big of stature and with chameleon color changing abilities, a whip was tied tightly to his belt "how did you notice me I was completely camouflaged" Jack just shook his head "sure I couldn't see you Gus but I heard you from a mile away, man Gus you take really heavy footsteps" Panthera broke in "are you serious were gonna have to drag him along" the boss then answered "I'm sure his particular skillset will come in handy for both of you" then the boss got all of their attention for he was about to explain their mission "now now then you three have a very task to accomplish this time" Jack was getting impatient "just spit it out grandpa" the boss gave a stern look to Jack who immediately shut up "as I was saying your mission is to track down and kill the biggest deserter the White Fang has ever seen, most importantly he deserted us he was our second in command, and about as talented as young mister Darkblade here" Jack smiled his cocky smile and brushed a bit of dust off his clothes, the boss continued "this young man has avoided us for too long always getting away, I've tried sending you one at a time that obviously hasn't worked so now I have decided to send all three of you after him the young man your gonna track down is" Jack had suddenly got a serious expression on his face he already knew the target in fact they had been very close back when they had both been white fang assassins "Zane summers"

 **(and with that let us return to our team in forever falls who just cleared out a whole herd of grimm and is now getting ready to camp for the night)**

Team ZHDW had just finished the last of the grimms off and now they were looking to investigate what this mysterious grimm spawning goo was, "hell yeah nice work team we sure showed those grimm" Zane said triumphantly "but now back to the mission what do you guys make off this goo" "hmm I don't know but whoever or whatever created this goo is definitely, really powerful and really evil" Damien continued while idly poking a stick into the goo when he pulled it out the stick was completely melted away "no shit sherlock figure that out all on your own" Hazel added "but really is who or what created it important right now, I would focus on securing the area and call a team from Beacon to come out and you know, maybe neutralize the goo so it won't spawn any more grimm" "that might honestly be the best option we have right now" Wight finished "and also I don't know about you guys but I'm definitely feeling beat right now, I mean we`ve been at it all day with no breaks so I think it's about time we set up a camp and call it a night" Zane could see that his team were getting tired and he liked the sound of Hazels idea so he finally said "alright team two of us will go get wood for a campfire, while the other two stay here to make sure that any further grimm spawning will be killed instantly and to set up a campsite "I'm on firewood duty" Damien said immediately, Wight saw her opportunity and added "well I suppose I can't let you handle all the wood by yourself, you're probably gonna need my help in handling all that wood" and with her trademark smile to seal the deal "are you ever gonna stop with those remarks" Damien wondered Wight laughed a little and then said "nope probably not" Zane then said "well then that's settled Damien and Wight you two head into the forest and gather some firewood, me and Hazel will make sure the campsite is all ready for when you get back all right see you in a few" Damien headed into the forest followed closely by Wight.

Now it was just Damien and Wight strolling through a forest looking for firewood, Damien paid closely attention to his tail, because his tail had a small tendency to move a bit on its own during nighttime, Wight noticed that he was a little tense, keeping his attention on his tail like that and said with more sincerity in her voice "hey Damien you look a bit tense is something wrong why don't you just relax" Damien was a little surprised but lightened up and answered "ahh its fine don't worry my tail just act a bit on its own at night its nothing serious nothing I can't control by concentrating, but you are right I can't really relax with an actual deadly murder weapon strapped to my behind" immediately expecting a joke but got something else in return cause Wight asked "well I could use my tail to keep your tail under control you know its 100% metal so no scorpion stinger is gonna penetrate that and you could well relax a bit" Wight sighed to herself "I guess it sounds weird but it's not I promise we`ll just hold tails if that even is a real phrase, you probably think it's weird and don't want to its fine" but Damien was just happy she finally acted like a person and on top of that a person he found really sweet and kinda cute "nono I'm grateful really thanks" and so with a slight blush the two of them connected their tail Damien's tails stinger trying a couple of times to sting into Wights robot tail but to no avail Damien felt like he needed to strike up a conversation here and so he started out by saying "hey uhh Wight you were teasing and stuff earlier but now you're acting all sincere and really sweet if I have to be honest, it's like you're a different person... w-well a good person that I like more than joke spouting teasing Wight... not to say that I hate that Wight either I mean we are still friends no matter what but all I'm asking is why change now?" Wight smiled a genuine smile "I don't know what makes me act that way I guess I've always just done what felt right for me and in this moment, it was comforting you... not to say I wouldn't comfort you at all before but still, you seemed tense and I don't like to see you like that, I like the Damien who's always fresh and happy and relaxed no matter the ordeal" the two just walked through the forest like that tail in tail almost forgetting to collect firewood but they eventually collected enough for a fire and decided to return where Zane and Hazel had already pitched tents and made a fire pit "there you are you took longer than expected trouble in the forest?" Zane asked, Wight answered "uhh no we just kinda forgot about the time so sorry for that but were back now" Zane was happy to hear that there had been no problems and said "alright but the fire pit is ready for a campfire and then I think we do deserve a good and long nights sleep" and so our team made a fire and sat around it telling stories, or exchanging remarks all while dealing with the occasional creep or two from the puddle and through that whole evening Damien and Wight hadn't let go of their tails but it was late night now and so the team did some sleep Zane stood up and looked to the stars "hmm its really late I think we should all get some shuteye I'll take first watch as usual and so you others just focus on getting some sleep" everyone silently agreed and so they stood up and even though Wight and Damien was kinda hesitant at first, they eventually let go of their tails and headed into their respective tents, but not before Damien said to his entire team "you know what team I think our very first mission was a huge success can't wait to see what the future will bring" and so with that the team went to bed and each celebrated their success of their very first mission.

 **(so, this was chapter 5 hope you enjoyed it and especially hoped you like Jack Darkblade cause he's my personal OC and I put a lot of thought and care into his character, well I put a lot of thought and care into all my characters but especially Jack Darkblade, so as always feel free to leave feedback positive or negative and then I hope that next chapter will come out soon, I aim for about a week but maybe it's gonna be a bit longer, but anyway you don't want to read me ramble so thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter)**


	6. Chapter 6: back at Beacon

**RWBY: the adventures of team ZHDW**

Chapter 6: back at Beacon

( **hello again finally again I'm sorry for taking so long, it's still the same reason, I've had the time and want but just haven't gotten around to it, I really need to get better at that huh, but anyway I'm back and that's what matters, this chapter might be a slower one because team ZHDW is just heading back to Beacon, but anyway enjoy)**

It was dawning the sun shined beautifully through Forever Falls, making all the colors of the trees seem maybe even more vibrant than usual, and of course the morning rays made their way to a little camp set up right beside a giant pitch-black Grimm spawning goo lake, and right there sat Wight stretching out and scratching between her horns because she woke up to take her watch not long ago, she sat there and just watched the lake in case any Grimm would spawn and sure enough a creep sprung up from the lake and started charging Wight, who just yawned and said "really you had to spawn right now when I'm not even fully awake yet *yawn* god that's annoying" before she just shot a laser at the creep hitting it in the chest killing it instantly "see I told you I wasn't awake yet I was aiming for the head god dammit" soon after Hazel awoke and stepped out of the tent, seemingly pretty fresh even though it was still pretty early, she picked up her bat "good morning Wight what's up anything happen on your watch" Wight answered "no not really I'm just tired and I need a shower, oh man can't wait to get back to Beacon" she said before yawning again, Hazel said cheerfully "well I slept just fine and I'm full of energy, so I just can't wait to start the day" Wight then said pretty annoyed "really Hazel you're gonna torture me by being a morning person right when I'm so tired" Hazel just laughed a bit at that comment "well it's not my fault that you're not a morning person, that just means there's more morning for me to enjoy, oh by the way you may want to take care of that Beowulf behind you" Wight quickly looked back and saw a Beowulf standing right behind her, it must have snuck up on her and she was too tired to notice "AHHH god dammit Hazel you should have warned me sooner" she said frightened before quickly bashing its skull in with her tail "not funny Hazel, not funny" Hazel couldn't stop laughing "HAHAHAHAHA I don't know, I thought it was pretty funny hahaha oh man you should have seen your face hahaha" Wight glared at Hazel "no not funny I could have gotten hurt" Hazel answered "okay jeez I'm sorry, it's not like you would have gotten hurt anyway, if the Beowulf had gotten any closer I would have helped of course, I just had to see your reaction, and oh boy was it gold".

Wight couldn't help but smile a bit herself she was usually the teasing one "alright fine I suppose you got me, but mark my words I'll get my revenge and you won't even know when" Hazel just smiled at that comment, "bring it on I'll be ready for you" soon after the boys awoke and both got out of the tent, Zane was the first to break the silence "good morning girls so are we ready to end this mission yet or what" Damien then added "I think we are I mean we just gotta call Beacon, so they'll send a team to secure the area and also pick us up at the same time" the girls agreed then Hazel said "so what are we waiting for, Zane call back already" Zane called back gave his report as the team leader, and asked to be picked up and then he turned toward his team and said "alright guys they'll be here in a few minutes so until then we should get ready" and so they packed up the tent put out the last small sparks, and then stood by while they waited dealing with the few Grimm that maybe spawned from the goo, and minutes later they saw the choppers they landed right next to the small lake, where a research team quickly emerged from one of the choppers, where they secured the area to hopefully find out what the hell this goo even was, from the other chopper a familiar face appeared with his round glasses and his thermos, dr. Oobleck had come to pick them up.

he quickly said "splendid work team ZHDW it seems you found the origin for all these Grimm sightings" Zane boarded the chopper, with his team as he said "yeah it was really weird this black goo or whatever, is serious stuff" Oobleck nodded "yes indeed but you pulled through and made it, that's what's important alright take us back to Beacon now" that last comment was directed at the pilot, who then immediately started the chopper and started the long flight back to beacon, some minutes of silence passed but then Oobleck broke the silence with a question "we are gonna be a while so might as well kill some time and I for one haven't asked you this yet so Zane what made you want to become a huntsman?" Zane was kinda confused "why do you want to know?" Oobleck answered "well it's a question I like to ask all of my students when I get the chance because I'm curious as to what inspired you to pursue this path" Zane was taken aback but decided to still answer "well I guess what made me want to become a huntsman is just all the injustice in the world, the hatred towards faunuses, I just don't get it and I want to put an end to it, and obviously being a Faunus myself I have been on the receiving on some of the hatred so I just... I feel for any Faunus who gets mistreated, and so I've made it kind of my own personal mission to help any Faunus who might feel bad because of them being a Faunus, so yeah I guess my reasoning for becoming a huntsman: to make the world a better and more accepting place" Oobleck sat there in silence and just listened, and when Zane was done he talked "wow that is incredibly noble of you Zane, if only more people in the world shared your point of view, so anyway that brings us to you Ms. Redfield how come you chose the path to becoming a huntress"

Now it was Hazels turn and so she started "well I chose to become a huntress for one reason and one reason only, and excuse my language but: the world is fucked up, its completely gone to shit" Oobleck was taken by surprise by the sudden language but he couldn't really say anything since they weren't in Beacon yet Hazel just continued "and you know whose fault it is, the god damm government and all of those rich pompous suits that just sits there and oppresses everyone, a change has to happen and one way for me to change things is by becoming a huntress, so I can put a stop to all those fucking idiots who are ruining the world, and also put a stop to all of that hatred against faunuses crap its stupid and makes no sense, if anything the faunuses should oppress the humans cause they got badass animal abilities, while humans don't really have shit" she cleared her throat "so anyway sorry about that I get like that whenever I talk about this kind of stuff, but yeah I really want things to change and so I can help that change happen by becoming a huntress" Oobleck calmly answered "well I can certainly see why your angry at them but what's even worse is that I can't even say that you're wrong, I would probably have chosen some less explicit words but I still see your point so Mr. Arachnas what about you" Damien thought to himself for a moment and then said "well I don't think I can add anything new, it's basically just the same as Zane and Hazel so sorry but that's just how it is" Oobleck nodded understanding "I get it, you can't say something we haven't already heard, its fine so that just leaves you Ms. Wight" Wight looked back at Oobleck, with a smile and said "why I chose to become a huntress well no real reason really" Oobleck was a bit confused by that comment, "really no reason at all, no special drive or goal" Wight thought a bit to herself "no not really if anything, I guess to follow in my mother's footsteps but other than that not really, I mean it's not like my fate is written, I'm not destined for anything special or huge, I can kinda just do what I want , and so I just wanted to become a huntress because it seems cool" Wight thought for a couple of extra seconds before finishing "yeah that's it nothing else" Oobleck looked perplexed but finally answered "interesting certainly interesting, well thanks everyone it was nice of you to share your stories, oh and look just in time cause were back at beacon" Oobleck pointed out the window and the entire team sighed in relief because they were finally back at Beacon.

 **(and so, with that lets leave team ZHDW and take a look at what Jack Darkblade and his gang is doing)**

In the city of vale things happened just as normal people doing whatever it is that they were doing, all without noticing the three quiet silhouettes making it across all the rooftops, on their way to Beacon academy the three silhouettes were the assassins sent from the white fang to take out Zane. Gus was breathing heavily "please guys guys wait up man I hate the rooftop way, we could've just walked there or taken the bus or steal a car, anything except jumping from rooftop to rooftop, you know I'm not that agile that's more you guys thing" Panthera just rolled her eyes "god is there anything you're good at except complaining, the trip isn't exactly easier with your whining" Jack was just standing there "fine you don't want to take the rooftop way then stop, quit now so us others aren't slowed down by you" Jack said a voice as cold as ice, Gus was surprised at Jacks tone of voice "hey uncalled for just relax, I just need a short break man" Jack reacted immediately and literally the next second he stood in front of Gus, with his knife unsheathed its blood red hilt glistening in the light but with the blade as black as a Grimm's skin "don't tell me to relax now, we got a mission to finally rid the world of that traitor, and so I want to make sure that we succeed as quickly as possible" he said with hatred in his voice not towards Gus but more towards Zane, Jack blinked a couple of times, clearly he lost his temper a bit there "I'm scouting ahead a little bit, just join me when you feel ready to continue" he said before he then jumped a couple rooftops ahead, Gus was surprised with how Jack suddenly acted, he's never acted this way before at least not with him around "jeez what was that about" Panthera looked at Jack with a bit of worry in her eyes, it seemed "he's serious that's all, him and Zane used to be the best of friends but then Zane left him and also left... never mind, he left Jack and so now Jack is obviously not very happy with Zane leaving him, so he's just being serious about this mission that's all" Gus also looked at Jack "wait so normally he's not serious and actually holding back" Panthera nodded, "yep" Gus shivered "scary, also what were you about to say before with Zane not only leaving Jack but also leaving..." Panthera interrupted that quickly, "so you good to go now because we should probably keep moving" Gus just let it go, thinking it wasn't anything special "uh yeah sure let's keep going".

 **(and that marks the end of another chapter of team ZHDW, so please don't hang me for being so slow, ill really try to be better I promise so anyway next time we will join team ZHDW in school, so next time may not be that eventful either, but probably gonna contain some feelings and possibly even a bit of drama, so anyway thanks for reading I'll see you next chapter)**


End file.
